The Magical Mirror
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: It's based on the song Magical Mirror by Kagamine Rin and Len but let me tell you... I removed the lyrics and if there's some sentences that are like from the lyrics itself, I changed it and constructed a new sentence. Please do tell me If I need to edit or remove some more... because I'm preventing myself to get reported. That's all, thank you... "Re-edit and Re-make of the Story"


**A Very Short One-Shot**

* * *

In a lone mansion, there lives a young boy. Nobody has ever paid a visit to his tiny room in the attic. Said boy has an empty dream of happiness, in this world of absolute solitude. All alone and abandoned this boy has nothing to do but wait for someone whom will accompany him. Will someone ever come to visit this lonesome place? It is a very depressing place but the boy has his hopes up for someone to come, anyone, as long as that person never leaves him in his hostile state.

One day, roaming around, in an old mirror, a mysterious and suspicious boy suddenly appeared. Introducing himself as an illusionist, he smiled at the young boy with a face which bore a striking resemblance to his. A smile to which showed no other emotion but happiness. It showed no evil neither nor wickedness. It showed honesty and loyalty to which the younger boy had liked. Could it be that he had finally found the person he was looking for? A loyal and honest and kind person onto which he would trust the most?

The wheel of his fate began to turn, and said boy's days began to change. Even with such a face, the younger boy was able to express happiness within him. "Is it okay for me to call you my _friend_?" he asked.

To hear such a question, the illusionist laughed at him and nodded with that kind smile once again.

_'My very first friend...' _he happily thought. He smiled wryly at the illusionist. He was hesitant for he wanted to place his hand across the mirror if he can feel the illusionist's own.

Forgetting his hesitant reaction, he placed his hand across the mirror. He felt the illusionist's hand hold his against the other side and from that hand he was touching, he heard his voice. It was so warm that he felt his own tears started flowing. "Can I... hold onto your hand for a little longer?" the young boy asked. The illusionist simply nodded, making his grip on his hand tighter.

He could sense the magic set in motion.

"Say my name?" Was what the young boy said without noticing.

The illusionist only chuckled and asked him, "What is your name?"

"Hi...bari... Hibari Kyoya." he answered.

"Kyoya, kufufu." he chuckled. "My name is Mukuro Rokudo."

"Mu...kuro..." the young boy muttered out.

"Kufufu, indeed it is."

The young boy smiled at the illusionist to know what his name is. Mukuro Rokudo, such an alluring name he has.

In this lonely world, all by himself, he waited so long for his tender hand from the other side of the mirror. With every single day that they had spent with each other, it's as if all of the young boy's wishes were granted by the illusionist. He was rid of his sickness that no doctor can heal. The sad thing is, if he, the illusionist, were to disappear or vanish for good, things wouldn't be the same anymore. The granted wishes didn't matter to him, he only cares for the accompaniment which is given by the illusionist, Mukuro Rokudo.

In this hostile place, the long long war has come to an end. The silent and haunted rumor now gone and was replaced by a peaceful and harmonic truth. In this quiet room, there is now a lot more laughter. The despair within the room fading away and was once filled with happiness again made by such two strangers whom became loving friends.

In the past, the young boy, Hibari Kyoya, once had a dream, in which he remembered that he used to be a prince in a beautiful castle. He could still remember that nostalgic dream lucidly. And now even it has become reality because of that certain illusionist's doings.

All the wishes he had in his dream have been granted, but there is something that he still wants more of: "illusions" which he, Mukuro Rokudo, is only capable of doing it. The young prince glanced and stared within the illusionist's eyes. Those onyx eyes staring at those heterochromatic ones.

"Please never let go of my hand..." he whispered while looking down.

Mukuro blushed a bit at such a cute face and simply smiled at him. "Alright." he said, tightening the grip of the other's hand never letting go.

A pink blush crossed Hibari's cheeks. Mukuro chuckled his signature laugh seeing another cute and adorable face of his "friend".

"I wish..." he uttered.

"Hm?"

"I wish that... we would always be together like this," he said. "so will you please come to me right now?" he added.

The illusionist kept that smile upon his face, hiding all the despair and sorrow he had felt by hearing that wish, and said, "I'll try."

Hibari smiled at him and went to bed. Mukuro watched him from the other side of the mirror. He laid down and tried to sleep but had failed when he suddenly felt the solitude within the room. "It feels so... lonely. Won't you tenderly say my name?" he asked.

And with no other thought or a second passed, Mukuro did what Hibari wanted. "Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari smiled and then went back to sleep.

"I'll be going now, I'll be back soon." Mukuro said as he vanished from the mirror.

"I will always be waiting for you, Mukuro." Hibari mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Hibari awoken from his slumber and went to the mirror immediately waiting for the illusionist to appear again. Suddenly, said person did! Hibari was very glad to see Mukuro again but that smile upon his face disappeared when he saw him looking all down and glum.

The endurance of magic is too short. The lonely boy's "dream" now deteriorates to reality.

Hibari couldn't believe it. He simply could not believe it on what Mukuro is trying to say; or explain.

"I should go now..." Mukuro said sadly.

"Don't leave!" Hibari said a loud, about to cry.

"The illusion is wearing off. It won't last long as what we both think." he informed. "I must bid you farewell." he added.

"Don't say goodbye..." Hibari said back, wanting to cry.

"Please, don't cry."

"Don't leave me... Please,"

Everything on the other side of this "magical mirror" is only another reflecting image to the said dimensional world, where the illusionist came from. Their completely antagonistic fates will never allow them to be together- forever.

"I merely return to you what you have given me." Mukuro said while fading away. "I will never forget your smile and your tears." he added. "So please," he paused.

"Mukuro...-" And before Hibari was able to continue, Mukuro kissed him swiftly and lastly said, "don't ever forget me, my beloved Hibari Kyoya." And thus, the image of the mirror shattered apart.

"Why...? Why can't we stay together... forever? Mukuro..." he asked himself. "I wish... we were able to stay together for a longer time." he added. "Even without those magical illusions you call, I want to be with you, by your side."

"Please... come back to see me again." he said with hopes so high.

"Even if I have to fix and clean this mirror again, I'll be waiting for you always." he said to himself, while staring in front of the mirror. "No matter how much time, days, years, months, weeks and decades pass by... I'll still be waiting for you. No matter what, so... please come back, Mukuro." he lastly said as he walked away from the once hostile room.

* * *

**_End._**


End file.
